It's not dead but it's food
by Hillbilly Industries
Summary: Team Tetris isn't your normal exploration team. Made from Oreo and Hiro, this team has an issue that no tissue can resolve. Oreo has no memory, and Hiro has no mind. Rated T for tea parties.


'Ello people, I am Hollyflash, and this is my brother's account. I'm currently writing this author's note for him because he had to go do things.

That didn't sound right, did it?

Anyway, this is my brother's 'troll fiction' of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon; Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. Although, I did help write it. (As in I typed it out.) My brother didn't like Pokémon Mystery Dungeon because he believed that it 'sucked'. He only started to like it after we started to write it.

This is the same guy who put his profile picture in a slide show for his math class. He was suspended for a week.

Oh shit, he's back. With a steam shovel. O-o

Anyway, back to the movie! Disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: **My brother and I do not own the majority of things in this story. We don't own Eggman, or Pokémon, or pretty much anything else mentioned in this troll fiction. We'll say it if we own it.

A computer.

To much stuff to write down.

* * *

Prologue:

"**Can you wash my car? I bet you can't!"**

"Oreo, we really need to stop wasting time," An impatient Grovyle called, "There will be time to wash the boss's car later."

"Shut up, I'm eatin' my cookie!" His partner yelled out from inside the boss's Bentley's trunk.

As the boss let him out of the trunk, the boss randomly started to wave. **"Goodbye, enjoy your journey! Don't become a furry! If you do, I'll kill you!" **He smiled the whole time, but only Grovyle noticed. Oreo was too busy stealing cookies from an oversized mouse trap that everyone lovingly referred to as an Oreo trap.

"We'll, uh, be fine!" Grovyle said, trying to keep a straight face because he knew that they wouldn't be coming back, but also because Oreo's hand was huge from being stuck in the Oreo trap.

The duo started towards the shed where the delorean that would take them to the past was kept. The original plan involved Celebi, but after the last encounter they had with Celebi, it was decided that sneaking the Boss's time machine would work better instead.

-Cue flashback-

"Om nom nom nom nom nom nom," Oreo sung, and Grovyle stared upwards trying to ignore Celebi gumming at his head.

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom..."

-Flashback over-

Of course, a certain toothless pink Celebi decided to jump out the trees at that very moment and sit on Grovyle's head. After a moment, she started to gum it.

"... Get it off me!" Grovyle screamed, and Oreo just laughed.

"But she looks so cute and fluffy!" He called, and Grovyle attempted to pull the pink fairy off of his head.

At that exact moment, out from the bushes came a certain black ghost known only as Darkrai.

"Oh, hi!" Oreo called, waving a hand. "Thanks for saving my life Drackeye!"

"That was an accident!" Darkrai responded, spit flying from his non-existent mouth. "I was trying to kill you but somebody beat me to it! And stop calling me Drackeye!"

"You know," Grovyle called, "If you stop spitting when you talk and quit being such a pissant, we might actually pay attention to you."

"Why you-" Darkrai cut himself off before he swore, and more spit flew his non-existent mouth. "You'll pay for that remark, Pedo-vyle! I'm going to kill you!" As Darkrai prepared his attack, Oreo mindlessly wandered in front of Grovyle. As the attack was released, it hit the wrong target and Oreo fell back, knocking Grovyle over.

Celebi, who had been on Grovyle's head this whole time, decided that now would be a perfect time to send them to the past, so she used rawr of time.

The two of them fell back into the time portal, which was coloured pretty princess pink. They felt their eyeballs were being pulled out and put back in. After a while, they fell into some random water. Grovyle hit his head on a conveniently placed Pikachu statue and floated away, while Oreo just sunk.

After a while, a huge wave washed a very tiny red bird onto a beach. Was it a rusty Skarmory?

Find out in the next chapter.

"**I'm going to get coffee. Want anything, Gayrai?"**

"Stop calling me gay!"

-Scene break-

"Get down on the damn grate so I can see your fucking paws!"

"But I don't have paws!" A very random female Jirachi who was wearing a rock on her head called, floating above the grate that led to the Wigglytuff guild. "I'm not even sure if I have feet! Wait.." There was a pause and the Jirachi stuck out its tongue. "Wanna see my third eye?"

"I'm already looking up, I can see it just fine." The Pokemon who was underneath the grate called up, and the Jirachi got an expression of disgust.

"You little fucker! I meant the one on my stomach, I'm a Jirachi!" The Jirachi said.

"Well you could've told me that before!" The Pokemon that was under the grate called, and the Jirachi glared.

"Quit being so rude or I'll tell your boss that you wear panties!" She stormed off, but not before wishing that whoever stepped on the grate next would collapse it.

A moment after she left, out from behind a Pikachu totem pole flew two Pokemon, a Koffing and a Zubat.

"We are team Bad guys!" They coursed, and looked at each other.

"That Jirachi had a random rock!" The Zubat called.

"We must steal it, despite the fact that neither of us have any arms!" The Koffing replied.

"Well, I have these things. They seem to be legs." The Zubat responded, "I'll use these to carry it to the ocean, then we'll wash it and you can carry it in your mouth!"

The Koffing stared at the Zubat blankly, "You do realize those are used for mating, right?"

The Zubat then looked down and said, "Oh, that's what those are used for."

Back with the Jirachi, who was sitting on the beach. Her stomach grumbled and she sighed, "I wish I had an Oreo cookie..." Her stomach grumbled again, and she looked out towards the ocean. "Maybe those bubbles are edible, or at least the Krabby blowing them."

At once, all the Krabby ran away.

"Damn, I wanted crabs." The Jirachi muttered and turned her head, which was actually her body, towards a very random cave. "I wonder if there's crabs in there, or better yet, cookies!" She floated towards it, looking around, and noticed a red wing jutting out from behind a rock.

"Oh? What's that?" She wondered, and floated over to it. She picked up a conveniently placed stick, and started to examine the wing. It seemed to be coming from a very small Ho-oh. After staring at it for a moment, the Jirachi started to poke it.

"Hello? Are you breathing? Are you a bird? Are you red? Are you a midget? Are you a fire type? Are you a flying type? Are you a furry? I'm rambling, and that must be why nobody listens to me, kind of like you're doing right now, are you dead? Can I draw on you?" The Jirachi rambled.

There was no answer.

"Well..." The Jirachi mused, "It's not a crab, or a cookie, and I think it's breathing. So it's not even dead... But it's food!" She grabbed the wing, but before she could bite down she heard a mumble.

"I'm not a furry, I are the furry!"

**Notes of the author:** did you enjoy my story? whether you liked it or not I will write more because the purpose of writing is the quest for fangirls

* * *

Hollyflash again! I'm starting to think the steam shovel is a scale model.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this parody! I sure did, and I scribed it!

'The purpose of writing is the quest for fangirls'... Holy Arceus. Why didn't I think of that?

Probably because it would be awkward.

Reviews make me happy, but they make ghosts come out of my brother's keyboard.

So, review!


End file.
